


Tony Stark is not a Sugar Daddy

by MarieanMuse



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieanMuse/pseuds/MarieanMuse
Summary: Tony Stark is most definitely not a sugar daddy to Peter Parker even though everyone else seems to think so.





	Tony Stark is not a Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> (I was cleaning my laptop when I found this work. I don't remember if I had planned for it to be a multi-chapter so instead have this one-shot)
> 
> I am ignoring the whole of Civil War story for this so the Avengers all live in the Avengers Tower. Also, that movie never happened because Tony Stark deserves better.  
> Just to clarify, the avengers haven’t met either Spiderman or Peter Parker before this chapter, hence the confusion on their parts.  
> Honestly, this is crack? Don’t look too deep into it. I didn't XD

Peter is on a euphoric high – which is why when the elevator door opens up and Peter steps out, he doesn’t register that all the occupants of the room have turned their heads in his direction. Not even his best senses register that all the occupants of the room are the actual Avengers. Peter stops his whistling and stares back at his audience wide eyed once his mind connects.

“Oh my god the Avengers! I thought this was just the kitchen. Not like the communal Avenger’s kitchen. Mr. Stark said to go ahead for breakfast. Oh wow! The actual Avengers! Uh, big fan. Big fan.” Peter starts mumbling and wishes he can go back in the elevator because that’s definitely Captain America staring at him, wait- why does Captain America look so scandalized. Oh god, he was been here for 5 seconds and Captain America is disappointed in him. He knows he is panicking a little but this situation probably warrants the panic.

“Captain America, big fan!” Peter’s traitorous mouth supplies and Captain America immediately schools his feature into a thin smile. Captain America nods politely.

“Who are you, kid?” Hawkeye asks and Peter tries not to frown because he is actually sixteen thank you very much which means he is definitely not a kid but it’s still Hawkeye from the Avengers so he fanboys a little inside at being noticed.

“Peter Parker. Um, Mr. Stark brought me in last night.” And Peter cannot help the hero worship out of his voice. He still can’t believe he was sciencing – yes, Peter knows that isn’t a word – with Tony Stark of all people last night. They managed to work a new prototype for his web shooter and his Spiderman suit is ten times better in terms of functionality. He does not even bemoan the fact he got absolutely zero sleep last night. Not even his wildest dreams could compare to this.

In all his mental musing, he misses the glances shared between the Avengers minus Ironman.

* * *

Tony immediately knows something is amiss when he steps into the communal kitchen and everyone stops their action to stare at him. It’s not a casual perusal where they all turn back to their previous actions after 3 seconds of scrutinizing the new arrival. Surreptitiously, he glances down at himself to see if he is wearing pants and isn’t flashing his fellow avengers. Once, he confirms his twig and berries aren’t exposed, he makes a beeline for the coffee machine. There is already some freshly brewed coffee so he stiffly pulls a mug out of the cabinet. All the while, he feels the brunt of the stare on his back

When Tony turns around to face his companions, they are still frozen in the same way from moments ago.

“Uh, not that I don’t love the attention but why is everyone looking at me like I kicked a puppy? Or may be a kitten if you are a cat person.” Tony says, taking a sip out of the coffee and immediately regrets it “Okay, whoever made that coffee should never be allowed near the coffee machine again.”

“Hey!” Clint hollers back, looking affronted. The noise seems to jar everyone else out of a trance and they start fidgeting. Steve puts his cup down on the coaster like the perfect specimen he is, and opens his mouth to say something but is lost for words so he closes it after gaping for a while. Seeing the clear failure of their fearless leader, the other Avengers start looking around to see who else will take the lead.

Tony shakes his head and turns around

“Well, looks like you didn’t get lost, kid.” Tony comments as he empties the pot into the sink. “Let me get rid of this shit coffee and make a new batch. You want coffee? Or wait you aren’t old enough for this much caffeine? Milk? Juice?”

Behind him, Tony hears a chocked sound that sounds suspiciously like Cap which he ignores.

“Mr. Stark. You know I am sixteen.” Peter says indignantly and Tony laughs.

“I thought you were fifteen, kid.” Tony retorts and the sound of coffee beans grinding is loud enough to drown the choking sound that comes from Steve who has started to look blue in the face. Everyone except Tony and Peter engage in providing water for the Captain. Bruce thumps his back.  

“It was my birthday yesterday, Mr. Stark.” The boy sounds petulant.

“Did I get you anything?”

“Mr. Stark the…grant…umm, the foundation grant is a gift in itself.” Peter nervously glances around the room. Tony knows the kid wants the keep the entire Spider-man thing hush hush. ‘To protect his loved ones’, the kid had said and from personal experience, Tony thinks it might be a wise decision.

“And all the help with everything else. Thank you, Mr. Stark. I don’t need anything else. Everything you have done for me is already too much.” Peter prattles on in his Queens’ accent that Tony hadn’t picked on immediately. Additionally, Peter cannot keep the hero worship out of his voice and Tony can’t help but preen a little. And, when its not annoying reporters and opportunist two-faced board members saying it, Tony likes the sound of ‘Mr. Stark’.

Mentoring new generation of superheroes isn’t too bad, Tony thinks.

“No, sixteen is a big deal.” Tony strokes his chin thoughtfully and pulls a credit card seemingly out of nowhere. “Kid, let me put it this way. If you don’t max this baby out by buying whatever frivolous stuff you want to buy, I am gonna take all those shiny toys from last night, okay?” As far as threats go, Tony thinks that’s a good one.

Peter looks stricken and pouts as he accepts the black card with Anthony Stark embossed in gold.

“Th-Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter stutters.

Tony chuckles, his face creasing into laugh lines but it turns to surprise as Peter throws himself over Tony and envelops him in a hug.

“Thank you for everything, Mr. Stark.” Peter mumbles softly into Tony’s chest.

In the living space, Steve Rogers trips and falls over the couch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is crack? Idk, just something I wanted to write.


End file.
